


Paper Cranes

by snugglebumps



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglebumps/pseuds/snugglebumps





	Paper Cranes

The shop smells like warmth.

Warmth doesn’t have a  _smell,_ really, but if you had to compare it to something, Temari figures it would be at least a little something like this coffee shop: chocolaty, sugary. A smidgen of bitter on the edges.

 It’s a small shop, one that Temari came across while on her lunch break yesterday evening. Tucked into the corner of Brent and Everly, lined with a bed of morning glories and sunny yellow curtains. The menu is written archaically on dark green chalkboards- a nice change from the electronic atrocities hung in every Tim Hortons in the area.

Temari isn’t one to spend her lunch breaks in a coffee shop- she’s the type to sit in the cafeteria in the basement of her workplace, a salad in one hand and laptop in the other. That’s just the way it is when you work for the biggest law firm in the city.

 “Can I help you?”

A girl looks at her from behind the cash register. 

 “One moment, please,” says Temari quickly. 

The barista nods and moves on to the next person waiting in line.

 The pastries don’t look  _too_ good, Temari observes with her cynical eye. The lining of the jam tart is crumbling a little, and the crust of the peach cobbler isn’t flaky enough. Sighing inwardly, she settles on a slice of apple pie.

Sitting at the corner of the little shop with plate in hand, she realizes that the shop is close to empty. Probably because of the rain, she thinks, gazing out the window. Rain is pounding at the glass, milky marbles down the panes. 

The sound of paper folding is amplified in the quiet cafe. Temari turns to look.

A slim man with an insouciant demeanour sits in the opposite corner of the room. His black hair is longer and silkier than Temari’s, and pulled back in a high, no-nonsense ponytail. A half-eaten muffin sits, forgotten, beside a pile of colourful printed papers. Temari watches out of the corner of her eye as he, with long, lean fingers, folds the paper into sharp, efficient creases. Seconds later, a perfectly folded crane peeks through his hands, a phoenix out of the ashes. It joins the other cranes on the other side of the table.

The sound of paper sliding emanates through the coffee shop as the man reaches for another.

 Something about him both irks and fascinates Temari. His dark, thin eyebrows are only slightly furrowed with concentration, and his hazel, almond-shaped eyes are fixed on and  _only_ on the origami in front of him.

Temari looks back down at her now cold apple pie and takes a bite, before brushing her hand against her phone. She turns it on and realizes that there are only five minutes until her next shift starts.

Cursing under her breath, stuffing pie in her mouth, and rushing to clean up her table only leads to napkin dropping and the spilling of crumbs. Ignoring her mess, she gathers her stuff and races to the door.

Not before catching one last glimpse at the mysterious crane folder, of course. 

He’s still bent over his table, fingers moving quickly, cranes scattered in front of him.

 


End file.
